The other Devils
by WillaDevil
Summary: This takes place RIGHT after the 3rd game. You ,though, to know some characters, have to have watched the anime too and played the 1st,3rd and 4th game cause some characters are from there. Three of my Ocs will be presented and two others on the end. It won't be long but I will do my best. Oh and Vergil IS alive in my story. Why? Because I want it ok :D
1. Chapter 1

Gunshots were heard everywhere .The one who was causing them, was a unique girl…A very skilled devil-huntress. She was enjoying fighting demons .It was her hobby after all. She was trained mainly to kill. Not only demons, humans too.

She was still shooting, did a back flip and shot two demons. She landed, jumped at the back, high and shoot another two (like Dante when on gunslinger mode) on the heads that were coming after her. Her face had a smirk on it .It wouldn't go off.

She had two pairs of guns. A normal one western style and her normal pair which she used for her demon hunting. That pair did not need re-loading. That was a gift that she had taken from someone very close to her that played a very important role in her life. Endymion and Regulus. That was the name of her guns. Black and Silver colored.

She was using her normal guns. At that moment.

"TSK! there is no end of them .I will get myself killed this time for sure... How the hell all those demons gathered into one place... It wasn't like that before."

Willa killed one demon from behind her without looking. Two more on each side of her. She was covered in blood. She kept shooting from all the sides...They had got her surrounded

Soon enough her hand guns stopped shooting...Something must have been wrong with them . I must not have been the bullets because she was quite fast at reloading. She put her guns to their hostlers which were on each of her legs, went to pick her other pair of guns but did not find it . She had dropped them while going to that town, it appeared . It was the first time that this has happened to her. So she started to defend herself with martial arts .Defensive moves mostly...she wouldn't be able to kill them with just kicks and punches...they were too powerful to be defeated like that.

One came in front of her. She avoided it but suddenly she felt pain. Huge pain, It run threw her body and she yelped as huge amount of blood came out .One of them had wounded her on her side .The wound was big and deep .Blood went everywhere. She did as much as she could to avoid their attacks but her vision was blurry by the blood loss. She was losing blood fast

She kneeled down.

Five demons were coming after her .She closed her eyes ready to die .But she heard gunshots. Soon a tall man was standing in front of her...

Silver hair .Red coat...

"So. Let's get to work."

The silver haired man spoke with a sigh and a bit of a boring tone. Like something had gotten in her way.

" wh-who are you?"

The woman's voice was weak. She barely had the strength to breath. The blow was powerful.

"I'm Dante..."

"D-Dante?"

All went black then...She had fainted .

She woke up into a room .It was dark, it had a small drawer and a window .It was gray.

She was lying on the bed feeling dizzy but the pain was less .She sat on it slowly

She touched her wound

"Bandaged?Who the..."

She looked at her body .She did not have a shirt on neither bra only bandages were around her body. Coveting from her chest to her tummy

"It was about time you woke up."

Someone spoke from inside the room. It was a man's voice. Willa did not turn to see from who the voice was coming from. She kept looking at her body.

"What the hell? Where am I?! Why am I like this?!"

Willa's voice was high. She had to know why was she not wearing a shirt. Or mostly, an underwear. Her wound was not that high.

"I needed to bandage your wound"

"Couldn't a woman do it?!"

Willa had started to get mad. She never believed that a man would look at her naked body without her knowing it.

"Do you see any around here?"

"What kind of question is that? How can I see if there are any women around here if I am inside a room? You don't have to answer"

She sighed .It was not that she could die with such a wound but all those demons were a deferent story. She was always regenerating fast since she could remember. So the high healing should prevent the wound from taking her life. She had demonic powers .Her mother ,as she thought ,was a half breed and her father a human . Her mum told her that before she died she did not really got to know her father .He got killed by demons. That is when her hate for demons came .She could control fire. She preferred lighting or water... (She is kind of like Trish).

"Well you are at my place...Devil May Cry."

" …What a name….wait…The Devil May Cry?.Oh well... I'm Willa...You...You don't seem to be a human...What are you..A demon?"

"Who knows. I'm not even sure myself."

"You must be...After all. You have some weird vibes around you."

She light her hand with fire after feeling a little dizzy. She was looking at the beautiful flame burning in her hand and it was lighting her face and her red eyes looked pretty.

"I hate the fact that I have those kind of powers...Am I a demon...Or a human...Maybe I am both. Who knows."

The fire went of...She sighed

"You should stay here until you recover, you will be fine here."

"I will leave soon...But not really...that damn demon got me good."

She tried to stand...

She yelped in pain and fall on the bed

"Hey...Your wound re-opened. The bandage is full of blood"

She was blushing...And then covered herself with the sheets.

"You have to remove that...I can't change the bandages like that"

"Turn around first...and you will change them... I would do it myself but I cannot turn my body…"

Willa sighed and Dante grinned.

"If you say so. Be quick"

He turned around .She removed the bandages that were around her waist and being unsure she covered her chest with her hands for additional "protection".

"ok...You can turn around now"

He grinned again as he looked at her body more like her chest,

"What are you looking at?"

"Well-"

"Whatever, do what you have to do"

His face went serious .He removed the bandages. His face was close to her neck. She could feel his breath on her...She was blushing more and trying not to shiver

"It appears that it is better. It is still deep though. You recover fast for the time that you are here"

"I know...I was always like that. I still can feel its claws on my skin..."

"You have a weapon don't you? I heard gun shots...it was from you right?"

"Of course...Two hand-guns..."

She looked at the place of her pants on where her guns were supposed to be.

"Where are my guns?"

"On my desk...they appear to be somehow broken..."

"So they were broken."

"Why didn't you use your powers then? You should have"

"Well sorry...I like my hand guns better...plus I couldn't do that...(refers to powers),,,My energy was low and hurry up with that...I'm tired..."

He continued to bandage her wound .His breath on her neck again

The door shat open revealing a little girl shouting

"DANTE!"

The girl's voice was too loud. She hug busted inside the room without knocking.

She looked at the two adults. Her eyes went wide and blushed probably thinking they they were doing something "personal".

"SORRY! I won't interrupt again!"

She shouted once again. She shut the door and runned...

"finish with that thing...I want my clothes back..."

"I'm done already. Nice and new..."

She blushed hard before speaking.

"Hey, go get me my clothes... Alternatively, you can tell me where they are to get them... So I can get dressed. I cannot stand all those bandages on me. Without clothes…"

He chuckled.

"hey are over there...You know how to remove bandages don't you? Apareantly those around your chest are not needed now"

Willa nodded.

Then HE pointed at some messy clothes

"HEY! Those clothes are expensive...Don't treat them like that, I won't be able to buy new ones"

She sighed.

"You should rest...You lost too much blood...You are not fully well yet"

"I know... You're right."

She lied back down and used her other hand to cover herself. She back faced him. She was embarrassed. He was the first man to ever see her naked...well half-naked...

Just when about Dante was ready to open the door and walk out Willa changed her mind.

"Dante,wait."

"what is it?"

"I changed my mind,I want to walk...help me stand...It hurts to do that by myself...When you re-bandaged me it hurt quite a lot..."

"I figured. You weren't still..Ok then let's go..."

He came to her ready to pick her up...

"Wait.I need my clothes first"

He brought her clothes...and her bra she sighed...he did it as if it was nothing...*How could he touch a girl's underwear like that*...she though as she sighed as he gave her, her clothes...

He did not make an attempt to leave though. He was standing there looking at Willa. The woman understanding that he had no intention to leave got quite angry

"Why aren't you going out?"

"You need help, don't you?"

"Not really...I think I can at least dress myself up"

He grinned and closed the door

She buttoned her bra and worn her leather black top...

"I'm done you can come in now..."

The door opened

"By the way, you have been sleeping for a week."

"A week? That's a bit much for me. I don't blame myself though. I lost too much blood. It was only natural"

He came to her and picked her up like a princess. ...

"You don't have to carry me but The floor is cold"

"It's not that cold..."

" For me it is cold. Don't forget I was barefoot for a whole week. Of course my feet will feel cold. Can you give me my shoes?"

He let her on the bed and threw her boots at her. He made her angry.

"I think I told you to watch it with my clothes. They ARE expensive. Same goes for these boots ya know."

She wore her boots...they were perfect for her shorts, the boots were black...High above the knee...and high heeled.

He picked her up again same way and the helped her step down...She was slightly wobbling so he helped her walk outside of the room and to the rest of the place...He had drums and an electric guitar.

"I'm fine now I can walk alone...Thanks for helping me"

He let go...there was a man down stairs and that girl from before sitting on one of the couches Dante had.

Dante and Willa were just before the stares. Being bored Willa jumped down and landed perfectly without ducking she gladly did not open her wound with that...

"It didn't open"

The man and the girl looked at her as Dante made his way past her.

"You shouldn't have done that. You might have re-opened your wound. You don't want that do you?"

"No I don't...you're right..."

Willa sighed lightly ... and looked around...She saw a desk and her guns on it in their hostlers

"Did you fix them?"

"I didn't. Morrison did"

"Their mechanism was not working properly. It seems that they were pushed above what they could handle. That's why they weren't able to shoot..."

The man, Morison as he was called spoke.

"Did you check if they are fine? And how do you know what happened with them none of you was there"

"Dante told me while you were unconscious"

"Anyway, did you check them?"

Willa asked hoping that her guns would work. She couldn't use only her special pair. She only had it for demon killing and for more powerful demons.

"I did...I used your guns to kill those demons a while ago...They have some powerful shooting."

"I know...they are handmade...but I had another pair. It seems I lost it. They had writing with their name on them though. They won't be hard to find I think"

"Do you mean these?"

Morison took out two guns... A silver one and a Black one. Willa was relieved. She would not know what she would do is she had really lost them. Her guns were the most important thing she had in her life and she did not want to lose it no matter what. She would not forgive her self if she did.

"Yes...These are my guns?"

"I found them while I was coming here... So these are the popular guns...Endymion and regulus, right?"

Willa nodded. Even if she had not Morrison was sure that was them. After all he could read their name on them. These guns were famous despite they were for demon killing...They were famous in the demon world that is and to those who knew their way around demons. To devil hunters in other words.

"What's with those guns?. I am quite surprised that I hear them for the first time"

Dante questioned. He was a skilful devil hunter and it was indeed a surprise that someone like him would not have heard of those popular guns.

"I Heard that if those guns shoot a target both at the same time, the one they shoot will explode and destroy everything at the range of 5m and that they can open a portal to a different dimension due to their users wish"

The little girl that had busted in Dante's room before commented.

"Nice one kid...Where did you learn that? It is only a rumor though. I have never tried it for myself. I highly doubt that they do what the rumors say."

"The kids at the orphanage were talking about it and I'm not a kid. I'm patty I have a name"

Patty had raised her voice without thinking. Willa never liked when kids were shouting.

" Fine but don't shout ok."

Just as she said that she kept looking at the door. She had felt demons making their way to DMC

"Demons are coming this way. I'll go take care of it. I want to move a little"

"I will come with you...you might need help..."

Dante spoke and sounded a slight bit demanding.

"They are not many. I think I can do it"

"Can I come too?"

Patty questioned in a cute voice hoping that at least Willa would agree since she was a woman.

"No...You're too young for that"

Willa immediately disagreed. She knew that if Patty came with them she would not like the sight. Willa knew that being around demons was no place for a kid at her age.

"I'm not-!"

"Could you please not shout? I can't stand it"

Willa cut her off.

"But I..."

Willa sighed.

"I know you want to come out. You want to know how real demons look like right. Or you either want to see me shooting them with all my might. But still. You are too young and being around demons is no place for a kid. Not at your age. Maybe in some years, if I am still here, I'll take you out to fight some."

Willa had to say that. She did not know if Patty had seen demons or not before. But she did not want to make the girl have bad dreams.

Willa and Dante walked outside after she took her guns from Morrison then went and took her other pair and put it on her back. She took out Emdymion and Regulous and they walked out.

The demons were nowhere to be found but she still had that feeling...they were close

"They are close. Really close…."

Willa shoot above her and one on her right without looking... She took them both down. This would not be much but since she was hurt, it was quite tiring.

" There is one more..."

Silence...no demon activity. She looked around trying to spot it. She could not sense it nearby but she knew that one of them was still nearby. Even a demon would not be able to leave the area that fast.

"Where is it? It is impossible to leave in such a short time"

Dante took out his guns but before he does, anything Willa killed the demon. It was coming for a back attack

"Well, that takes care of it. Shall we go back now?"

"You are quite good. How long are you at that?"

"Ten years? More or less"

"That much huh? Wait, how old are you. You don't look old"

"You know, it's impolite to ask a woman about her age but I will answer you. I probably am older that you. I am 24"

"You are indeed young. And older that me"

Willa kinda laughed. She did not really care about her age. She was as old as she was. She had no complex of it.

Before they walked inside, she checked around just in case more demons had closed up. Nevertheless, she did not feel anything so she put her guns back to their hostlers...And continued inside. Willa sat on one of the couches...her wound started to hurt but she let it go. Dante went to his desk...and put his legs on it and his hands behind his neck...He looked like he went to sleep.

"Is he sleeping?"

"Probably...he is always like that when he sleeps

"I see"

"Well I have to go now..."

Morrison spoke out of the blue.

"Take care Morrison"

Morison smiled and left.

Willa lied on the couch carefully...She wanted her wound to stop hurting. She had forced herself too much

She stared at the ceiling thinking of various things...Like how did she get those powers...for what reason...Her mum said that it was because she was a half demon and her dad a human...She took similar powers as her mother's and her dad's nature...human nature... She thought that she should be either a half demon or a human...whenever she was alone she was always being attacked by demons...She sighed heavily...She wanted to take on some demons but she could not with that wound...She wanted some money...not that she hadn't any...She had money on the banks but she was bored to go...She sighed again...

* * *

I know it is not so well written but that is what I can do for the time being. Anyway , post a review or something below. XD


	2. Chapter 2

The phone suddenly rang. Dante picked it up.

"Devil may cry...Huh. Willa? Yeah...She's here..."

He moved the phone away of his ear. Willa wondered who would want to talk to her and who knew she was here. The first though that came to her mind was that she was being followed.

"Willa, Phone for you"

"For me? Who is it?"

"A man"

"A man ,huh?

Willa stood up as slow as she could and went to Dante. He gave her the phone

"Who is it? Oh...It's you...How did you know I was here? Followed? By who?... Her again? Seriously, you people should give me a break...Come to think of it...you don't sound so well...What happened? Huh?…She what? No...nope...I didn't see anyone...No...Hey...Why do you blame ME for it? I was in a job I couldn't-...Wait...she gave you the report 1st didn't she? ...Only that? She sure was useless...I see"

Her friend had died after telling him that Willa was in Devil May Cry. She was killed, by demons without managing to give the full report. Now he blamed that on Willa. She was pissed...So the female stopped his "Flow"

"Will you please shut up? It is NOT MY fault that she was killed. It was hers for following me...What? Protect her? Are you kidding me? Why you say that? Look I just woke up after being wounded to death by those demons. And now I'm using my remaining strength to stand. If I start to bleed, again I will probably die...You don't want that, do you?"

She was protecting a man that was targeted by demons along with some other people... He was scared of them so she was almost all the time with him. Willa was the strongest of them all.

The young woman started laughing. Willa found his words amusing since he always was treating her badly but she could not do anything. She needed money and that man was paying well. He was a rich man and very spoiled.

"I will tell you though...I was doing fine when my guns stopped working...After you took my guns; I always had a problem with them. I don't know what you did to them but oh well. I tried to defend myself but I did not do a good job on it so I was hit by a demon and fainted. I woke up here...Look old man. I do not care what you say but I want to be paid. I want the double because I almost was killed AND my guns stopped working, lost too much blood. And- huh? No ,no, no...No sweet-talking...you know better than anyone that these things will not work. Ya hear I want MY money...I will give you a dead line...By the end of the next month. I want you to bring my money here. If not then I will make you surprise party. Ya know what that means right~ so if not money~ then a BIG party. Ok~ its decided see ya~ Next month~~~"

She closed the phone pissed.

"Stupid old fart... If demons don't kill you. I will."

"What happened? You seem angry"

"Problems with my work. It's nothing to worry about...I should not have made my wound sound that bad though."

"Well, you really threat people for money. It's bad having much"

She smiled at him and went back to the couch where she was laying before...He sat the same way again and this time he was really sleeping.

"Hey Willa. Tell me...How old are you?"

"I'm 24 why"

"You look younger than that...about 16...Anyway, say do you like strawberry sundae?"

"I sure do...I was eating that when I was your age"

"Want me to make you one?"

"Do you make it good?"

"I cook pretty fine I sometimes cook at the orphanage...now I leave with my mom though."

"Lucky you...so can I ask ...how are things with your mum going?"

"They are ok. It's fun. She wants to spent as much time with me as possible to make up for all these years she wasn't here for me"

"I see...you have a mom that cares a lot about you...lucky girl."

Willa sighed

"Why? Don't things with your mom go well?"

"Not really"

"Why?"

"Well...she was always scolding me when I did something wrong. She was hitting me many times. Not what a mother should do right?"

"Why are you talking that way? Is she not alive?"

"She is not. She was killed after I left high school. Before she died, she told me that she was a half demon and for that reason I have these kind of powers...Demons killed her...In front of my eyes...I did manage to take care of them….That was the reason I became a Devil-Huntress….Heh, sorry for talking to you like that. I should bring it more lightly to you"

"Not really. My mother was targeted by demons and so was I. I know what happens with demons so don't watch they way you talk to me"

Willa did not want to tell patty the truth about her mother. Patty was a kid and Willa did not want to make Patty to worry about the world. Plus Willa was not even sure if her mother was alive or not. She wanted to believe that she was dead.

"You really had a rough childhood."

"Yeah...But those things happen from time to time."

"Awww, I feel bad for you..."

"You shouldn't. I don't feel bad about that…It doesn't bother me anymore….Since my mother never loved me…"

"You are a tough woman."

"Not really…I just learned how to be a bit emotionless...I don't really start having feelings for someone easy. That's how I am and I don't really want to change... But I don't mind having a good laugh with people."

"You seem interesting. I like you We could be best friends if we get tom know each other.."

Willa smiled at Patty.

"I agree. Despite you being a kid. You seem to be a good person…heh you are matured for your age you know….For a brat…You will be easy to cooperate with."

"I am not a brat. I have a name!"

"I know….And do not shout. You will wake him up... Anyway you should go back home. It's getting late."

"You're right. It is late… So I'll be leaving now. Take ca re…Hope that wound of yours gets better."

"Thanks Patty."

She gave the older woman a bright smile and walked out.

Willa kept on lying. She sighed looking up at the ceiling.

She was at a place she had never heard of with people she did not know. *I got stuck with a pervert to look after me* She thought. An old man who seems to know his way around machines and a brat with who she made friends with….

The girl admit it though…Dante..He was good looking and muscular. It could easily be seen even threw his clothes. He thought was a pervert. She hates perverts. However, you never know what might happen between a man and a woman. Not everyone was the same...Every person has his own ways.

The girl despite being emotionless she was easy going. She did not give her trust to anybody quickly and hated to be ignored. She hated loud people and demons.

The girl touched her wound...It did not hurt her as much as it did before. She could bare the pain…. She was thankful to Dante. He had saved her and took care of her when she was in the verge of death…..He did not even know her. She sighed. She did not want to sleep yet. She wanted to talk but she did not have anyone to talk to. She decided to sleep but the door opened…

Dante opened his eyes. A man in black walked in. He looked around the room and then went to Dante.

"I have a request."

The man spoke with a low voice.

"What is it?"

Dante answered him waiting to hear what this man wanted to ask him.

"I want you to take care of my son. I will pay you well of course."

"I don't do babysitting."

"You see; my son is being targeted by demons..."

"Demons huh"

"It will only be in a week. He won't bother you much. You see I have to leave for a job I have and I cannot take him with me. Do you accept?"

"Yeah, Yeah."

"Ok I shall go get him."

The man said as he walked out of the building. He had not noticed Willa. The girl looked at Dante. In addition, Dante nodded. She knew that the man was a demon. But since he paid then it was no problem...Willa waited for the man to come in. He came in with a boy...Willa almost sneezed but she kept it in.

"That is my son. His name is Matt. Hope you get along with each other."

The boy appeared to be about fifteen with short brown hair. He looked human...Willa though had her doubts. Matt was not talking. He did not appear to be much of the talking type. She sat on the couch. Her wound had stopped hurting her. Matt came to her and sat opposite her... Dante appeared to be sleeping. He was not really sleeping. He had a strange feeling about it so he did not want to leave his guard down. Matt seemed embarrassed...He was staring a lot at her and when she caught him, he blushed and looked away. The woman sighed.

-Willa's thoughts-

That person. He has a job and he is sleeping. He sure is bored to do the job. If you are not going to do your job properly then do not accept it in the first place, Idiot...I have to say though. This guy is a lot skilful. He did kill all those demons. He is scary. Especially with that sword of his...I want to fight him. I want to feel the strength of a half demon If he is one...I didn't see him fighting...I maybe will ask him to work with him...I am sure he has a really mysterious past...

-End of her thoughts-

"Um...Is he sleeping? Won't he fall if he sits like that?"

Matt finally decided to speak

"Not really. He seats like that most of time...He won't fall if not someone pushes him..Say want to do that? It will be fun."

"Ahh no...He looks a bit scary...I would rather stay put"

Willa looked at Matt with the corner of her eye

"I want to talk to you. Get to know you better...I will be staying here for a while."

"What do you want to know?"

"How do you pass your free time."

"Well I don't really know since I just came here myself...But I guess about him. He does stay like that most of the time. I don't really like it though. I don't know anyone yet"

"Well you seem to though. How come you came here without you wanting it? Did you get hit or something?"

"Something like that...I was in a job and was in a pinch I went K.O. and then he brought me here. I will stay here until I fully heal I guess."

"I see. It has to hurt. Right?"

"hurt?"

"The wound. You have a wound right?"

"Yeah...SO what bout that thing with Dante. Are we gonnah wake him up or not."

"Nah. I want to get to know you."

Willa was getting pissed. Matt was starting to get boring. He had said the same thing at least twice. She felt that there was something fishy about that guy

"I see...You have to feel comfortable here. After all."

"Say what are your hobbies?"

Matt wanted to know more than he should want to know. Willa was getting more and more suspicious of him. But since she did not have anything better to do she answered him with as less as she could but enough to let him know when to stop.

"Well. I am a Devil huntress. Killing demons all the time. But I will kill humans too if I am paid well, that is"

"That sounds hard. Killing demons must be hard."

"Not really. Depends on how many they are. Moreover, what level they are. Otherwise, it's a piece of cake."

"I see..."

Matt stared at Willa's guns.

-Matt's thoughts-

Those are the thrilling guns huh? Endymion and Regulous...I should not mess with them but, I have a job so I have to...This will be hard...Harder than we thought...oh well. We do not know unless we try. She is a skillful Devil hunter. She is wounded though so that is an advantage to me...She does not know that guy at all it appears. If she gets attacked it would be good only when he is not around...I have to give the report to master...I have to do it soon or else I will be in trouble...

-End of thoughts-

"Well... I need to sleep early. I have school tomorrow...There are no lessons though. So I will leave fast"

"School huh...I see. You better wake up early as well. If I wake up before you then I will wake you up as well."

Matt didn't really go to school. He had to give a repost to his master so he used an excuse to be able to leave so he could focus on making a plan with his master. Matt looked at Willa. She had her eyes closed. He thought she was sleeping...So Matt went to sleep himself. In the morning Willa shook Matt who woke up almost right away.

"Matt..Wake up..You will be late for school"

"Wh-What school. I don't go to school..."

"You said you-"

Matt understood that he did something stupid so he caught her off.

"AH I forgot. School...I have to get going. My bag! Where is my bag. No I don't need a bag. We won't be having lessons today...that's a good thing. Thanks for waking me up."

"It was no problem..".

Matt stood up and headed out of the building.

"Well then. Let's get going."

Matt walked quickly and soon headed to the meeting place where he was supposed to be meeting his master.

"You have arrived. Matt."

His master spoke with a serious tone.

"Sorry sir. I am late."

"It's ok. So what did you get out of her? Is she really the one we are looking for? If not that woman will be mad otherwise."

"I am positive sir. She had Endymion and Regulus. No one else has them. We have the advantage now. The previous group of demons did a good job but Dante took care of them. To attack we have to be away from that building or else Dante will help her. He saved her before."

"I see good job Matt."

"Thank you sir."

"So about the plan. What do you think we should do?"

"Well I was thinking that I should make her go to a walk with me. Therefore, I can take her away from Devil May Cry. And then attack her."

"Yes it sounds good. But you will take a group of Hell Sloths and two hell Greeds got it?"

"Yes. And um Master?"

"Hmm?"

"If we fail. What should we do? I will not be able to fight too since the guy you made come with me said I was targeted by demons. I cannot expose the fact that I am one myself."

"You are right about that. Having you out will be trouble. Keep your distance while you have the plan in action."

"Understand."

"We cannot afford to make that woman angry. We cannot now has she has regained her powers from that incident with that temple."

"Right... So when shall I take this plan to work?"

"As soon as you can...The sooner the better."

"Understand sir. Then I shall be going."

-At DMC just when matt left-

Willa stared at the door. She had her guard up while that kid was around. She looked at Dante. He had fallen asleep for real. Then she walked out. She did not know the place well so she used her flames and went up the roof. She wanted to take a cloak..She had on before but it was torn. She was jumping from building to building when she reached some shops. She walked into one with clothes and took a purple coat. It marched with her black shorts and boots.. After walking out of the shop, she flew back with her flames. She entered and found Dante talking on the phone. She ignored it and then went on the shop's back and hang her coat. Then walked to the couches and sat. After that, Dante closed the phone.

"Where's the kid?"

"At school?...Hey, he is a demon isn't he."

"Yeah. You better watch out. He seems to be after you."

"I figured... I wonder what he is planning. I don't think this thing is a job. It is probably a lame excuse to let him spy on us."

Matt walked back at DMC and sat beside Willa after some more minutes.

"That was fast"

Willa was a bit surprised. There was no way he would have finished school at such a time. Her suspicions were growing bigger.

"Told you there were no lessons today."

"Say mat..Wannah go to a walk later. The weather seems nice."

"We can go now if you want."

"Good. Go on a head. I am going to take my coat and then I will follow."

"Ok."

The boy walked out and waited for Willa. She took her coat and wore it.

"I will take care of him. Since I am his target. Hope you don't mind...This is gonnah take a while. He will surely come back before me with a stupid excuse. I doubt he will attack while I am not around. I am sure he knows who you are. He is not that stupid to do anything."

"Go on ahead"

Willa smirked and walked out.

They walked for a while. Suddenly Willa realized that she was in fact a lot away from Devil May Cry.

"Hey Matt, Don't you think that-"

She looked behind her. She did not see the boy anywhere. She got pissed.

"You little...Well, Well, Well. And to think that I was worried why aren't I fighting yet."

A group of Hell Sloths had came to her. They were about 10. And a couple of Hell Greeds. After laughing she put a smirk on her face. It was time to fully test herself. To see what kind of devil huntress was she.

"Let's rock"

She said as she started shooting

-Meanwhile at DMC-

Dante was wondering why they were not back yet. They had been late. He found himself worry too much. In fact, he was bored whenever Willa was not around. He found her too vulnerable when she was sleeping soundly after he found her. He could easily let her there to die but there was something about her that he did not understand. He felt like he had to save her. He did not know the reason behind that. He could not understand it. It was complicated for him. He never thought that he would find anyone else messing with his job. He did complete it all right. It was not hard for him anyway. He was thinking about how that girl could feel after all that she has been through. She did not know anyone here yet she found herself comfortable.

After a while, Matt walked inside.

"Ah... Where is she?"

"Wasn't she with you?"

"Yeah. We must have been separated... I will go search for her in a while."

"She had better be back soon. Or else, you are in trouble."

Dante became a bit more worried as he saw Matt enter alone. Nevertheless, he was confirmed that indeed Matt was a demon and he was after Willa. Matt nodded feeling scared. And then sat on one of the couches.

-back to Willa-

The young woman was shooting them. To power up her guns she was using her flames as well. She finished them faster than she though. She knew that if she used her flames to return and if she fights later on she would probably faint due to her still not recovered blood. She used her flames anyway and return to DMC

When she entered the building, she walked straight to Matt. The blood from the demons was dripping on the floor. The dark red liquid was all over her face. It made her look scary. It had drenched her newly bought cloak. She grabbed Matt by the collar and lifted him up.

"How long did you think that you would hide your true nature? You piss me of. Brat. These are your last moment."

She took out her guns and pointed it at the boys head.

"Any last words. Brat?"

Matt smirked and the he disappeared from Willa's grip. He had turned into his demon form. Willa looked back. She saw a silver demon with Dark purple cloak

"A Faust .huh..(Look it up at DMC4)"

He attacked her. Willa jumped back and grabbed her wound. It hurt her. It was bigger than she thought.. If Matt was more powerful than he appeared to be her wound would get worse and bigger. Dante started shooting with a shotgun. It took several shots for the demon to lose his coat and fall on the ground. Willa light her guns with flames and started shooting. While her guns were on flames their power was greater since the bullets were on fire. The demon could not counter attack. She made him dizzy and then stopped. Willa walked to the demon, grabbed it with a flaming hand, and smashed it to the ground. She grabbed him again and threw him at the wall. Matt returned to his human form.

Willa ran to him, grabbed his collar, and then lifted him up. Then pinned him to the wall. She was glaring at him. Matt never thought that she was that strong.

"This is the end for you. Boy."

"Y-You were stronger than I expected."

"Don't judge a book by its cover."

Matt smirked. And turned to his demon form again.

"I hate those guys."

Dante shoot with his shotgun again. This time Matt avoided it and charged at Willa. He was attacking her from all sides but the woman could not be reached. She was jumping and avoiding his attacks non-stop.

Matt charged for her head. The woman jumped back landing on her hands and the using them as her feet she jumped again landing normally.

"Hey Dante, Mind giving me that."

She said as she went to Dante and he gave her the shotgun.

Then aimed straight at Matt.

She shot. He avoided. The next thing Matt new was that she was behind him, and shot him with the shotgun fast several times before he fell to the ground. Willa was in the air. She light her foot with flames and falling she kicked him. ( Like Dante does while having Beowulf. Jumping and press the Δ button)

Then she punched him with her flaming hand.

Matt was at his end. She took out her gun and light it with flames.

"Who ordered you to come here and attack me. huh?"

"A woman. She appeared to hate you. But for some reason she didn't want to come after you herself."

" You really betrayed you master faster. Well since you will die I guess it doesn't matter. Anyway. That is all I need to know. Sweet dreams."

She shoot. Matt was unable to avoid and he turned to dust. Like all demons do.

"I hate those things. Thanks for the help."

She said as she walked to Dante and gave him his shotgun.

"You shouldn't do those kind of moves now."

"I guess."

Replying she walked and hanged her coat (at that thing behind Dante's desk. Near his bathroom's door) and sat on the couch crossing her legs. She was wondering why she did not faint. But she felt very sleepy. Therefore, she slept on the spot. Dante realized that Willa was once again sleeping. Using her powers was draining her energy.

"That girl. She is too risky. An interesting woman."

Dante walked to the couch and took Willa in his arms. Then walked to his room and put her on his bed. He looked at her a bit and then he walked out. Just then, Morrison walked in.

"I got a job for you."

"Finally. I was starting to get bored."

"Words are that men have been disappearing around here lately. Their families have been reporting to the police all the time. We have 30 reports of men disappearing. I believe it is the work of demons."

"It is more likely. 30 men huh. Probably if it's not demons some sick women messed with them and killed them probably. I will look onto it. I think I will take her with me."

"You should. She appears to feel better when she gets herself busy."

"Well. I have to wait for her to wake up then. She killed quite a lot of demons today. She fell asleep right when she came here."

"That girl. She pushed herself too hard. She will get in trouble. In a lot of trouble."

"She is a powerful woman. You shouldn't underestimate her. So where is the place where we'll go?"

"Here is a map. You should go to that room. This is where their bodies were found" .

"All in the same place?"

"All in the same place."

It was noon. Some minutes have passed when Willa walked outside of Dante's room rubbing the back of her head.

"My head. Did I hit it somewhere? I guess not."

She walked to the below floor and noticed Morrison.

"Good morning."

"Hey we got a job."

"Job? Are you gonnah take me with you?"

"Of course."

"Rejected. I won't come."

"You should. To get your mind of things. It doesn't appear to be a hard job so I think you will be able to do it. You have nothing better to do right?"

"I don't. Ok then, I will come. So when do we start?"

"Today at night."

"That fast huh?"

A woman was standing at the roof of a building opposite of DMC. She was wearing brown clothes and had green hair. She was looking down at the shop waiting for someone to come out and at the same time, she was waiting for her partner.

"You are late...Vergil...It's not like you to be late..."

A woman with a slightly cold voice

"...Did you take care of it?"

"No..It will take some time before I do it. What made you want open the gate to the demon world again... I don't think you need that music box of ours."

"I have my reasons."

"I guess you do...Say when will- Vergil?"

She turned round and Vergil was nowhere to be found.

"That guy..."

She turned around. She saw a hell vanguard.. She took out her Katana. It's name was Katsu. It means victory. With a couple of swings of her sword. The hell vanguard was cut into pieces. She sheathed it and walked away just when Willa came out of DMC running slightly. She looked up at the building and saw the woman's figure. Her face put a look of anger on it as the woman turned around and looked at with cold eyes.

"What do you want here? Elora?"

"Nothing now. Dear sister."

With that Elora jumped of the building and disappeared through the darkness. Willa walked inside.

"What happened?

"Nothing really... I thought someone was outside but it was just my imagination.

Dante said something to her but she was not listening. She went into the bathroom and washed her face.

"Why..What do you want here, Elora. Have you come for this?"

Willa took out a small round white box. She opened it and calm music filled the room.

"That music box. It belongs to both of us...But you will never have it. Not when I know what this thing is capable of..."

She checked her watch. Afternoon. And suddenly she fell into an awe full mood. Like she was depressed. She walked inside and looked around...Then walked at the drums Dante had at his shop.

"Hey...Where are the sticks?"

"Just about down there. Look below-"

"Found them."

She sat at the seat (or whatever it's called). She took a deep breath.

"Say, You don't mind if I hit them like crazy? Do you?"

"Go on ahead."

"Then, Let's start.!"

Willa smirked slightly as she hit the drum sticks together and started drumming. She was drumming with all her strength wanting to forget the feeling that were about to overflow through her. She did not care about the rest of the word she only wanted to forget. Forget those painful feelings. Not even her wound, which started bleeding lightly mattered to her. Her eyes closed focused on the beat. She was sure she could be heard outside a lot but did not care. That day, that day and specially that time was one of the days and times she wanted to forget about. She sight and opened her eyes. Suddenly the drumstick she was holding broke and the part that broke of hit her forth head making the spot red. Willa screamed in annoyance and held the aching spot.

"How the fuck did that thing brake!"

Dante looked at her and noticed she was holding her forth head

"What's wrong?"

"The drumstick broke and hit me on the head. These things are fake."

She sighed as she stood up. Her arms hurt by the intense drumming but her mind had cleared a bit. She had calmed down.

" Eleven years since then…(more or less) A year before me starting my real job. Talk about bad luck"

She sight as she said that as low as she could and threw herself on the couches.

Her mood was bad. If anyone wanted to talk to her, he would be in trouble no matter what he told her. Bad or good. As she walked away of the drums she had a weird sensation as if someone she held dear was near her. More like a presence. That person was long dead but Willa could still feel it. In addition, she turned her head to Dante. He had that presence around him. Even though Willa only knew him for a little time he had that thing to him the made her think that she knew him since she could remember. Dante's eyes had something that she could not explain. He had the same presence as a woman Willa once knew. She could not remember whom he resembled. She just knew that that person was dead and 11 years (more or less) had passed since that.

She opened her mouth to speak about it but suddenly she remembered that Dante had told her that he would take her with him to a job he would do later on the day. He had not lord her job was about.

"Hey, come to think of it. You said that you had a job and you would take me with you, but you didn't tell me what the job was about. Tell me now."

She walked at his desk and sat on it near him. She looked at Dante waiting to answer her then she noticed a pictured frame. She saw the picture and her eyes widen slightly. She took the picture in her hands and touched it. It was the picture of a woman with blond hair and red coat… Nostalgic memories and feelings dwelled inside her. She remembered all the good times she had with that woman. The memory of their last meeting jumped into her head

/Flashback 19 years ago/

Two women were sitting beside the fireplace. An adult and a Child. The woman was brushing the small girl's hair while both of them were smiling.

"You have soft hair, Willa. They are nice."

"You think so?"

"Yes. You should take care of them more often."

"But Miss Eva, I can't do that on my own and you know that my mum can't".

The woman, Eva, smiled slightly and replied.

"You can always come here so I can do that for you."

"You really will do it? For me?"

"Of course. You are a kind and good girl. I have no reason to refuse to do it. I feel happy whenever you are with me. I enjoy out time together."

Eva commented as she put the brush down finishing Willa's hair. They were shiny and very soft. Willa smiled and threw her arms around Eva hugging her tightly.

"I love you Miss Eva! I want you to become my mother!"

"I cannot do that. But you can always come here whenever you want. I will always welcome you."

Willa smiled brightly and yawned. She lay on Eva's lap and fell asleep. Eva caressed Willa's hair as she watched the kid sleep soundly and peacefully. Then Eva tapped her tummy and caressed it as well. Then she whispered

"I wish you will be here to see these two being born. You would be grate together."

The she continued caressing Willa's hair

/End of Flashback/

Willa closed her eyes and smiled. She had heard Eva while she was talking. Willa could now understand that Eva was pregnant. She never had the chance to see them being born. As soon as Willa returned home, her mother took her and her sister and moved to Japan. Since that day, Willa never saw Eva again.

Willa returning to reality let the picture down and turned to Dante who was looking at her being curious.

"What? Come on, tell me about the job."

"We will go search for some demons who had been killing men a week now. Maybe much more."

"Demons? What makes you so sure about that?"

"The thing is fishy. 30 men were killed."

"30 huh. It maybe be a coincidence. Maybe these men wanted to put an end to their lives."

"Their corpses were found at the same place."

"It is the work of demons indeed. And if we don't take care of it fast more victims will appear. Let's go now. It will be fun."

"You are in a hurry aren't you?"

"Can't help it. I'm bored."

Dante stood up took his coat and turned his walking to the door.

"You coming?"

"Ah yes. Wait."

Willa took her coat as well and walked to Dante.

But she realized that her coat was still dirty from the blood of the demons she fought.

"Ah…It's dirty…Damn…And it's getting cold. I guess I have to clean it later."

She then put it back to its place after that, both of them walked outside and straight to the building their job would take place.

"It is obvious that we are going to go to some place but...Where? If it's far we can go flying. I'm not sure if I can lift you though."

"I don't think it's far.."

"You are saying that you don't know where are we going."

"Pretty much. Morison did gave me a map but I didn't really looked at it. I only saw that it was close."

Upon hearing that. Willa, face palmed but kept walking with him. She mainly was following him wondering where he was going or what he planned to do. She found weird the fact that he did not know what he was doing. After all, though, she did not know Dante that well yet so she could not say if that was how he would normally act. Not that she cared. He wanted to see if Dante would find the place they were aiming for. She smiled slightly being a bit excited to see what he would do.

Suddenly though it came to her that Dante had said something about the men's bodies were found in the same place/

"Hey , Dante. You said that the bodies were found in the same place. Morrison gave you the map to the place where the bodies were found?"

"Yeah."

"Well, their killer might have might have brought them there so he will not get suspected, but it's more likely demons did the job. Don't you think that this is what happened?"

Dante did not reply for some minutes. He was thinking about what Willa said.

"It might be the case but that is all we have for now. We go and see."

"I guess. Hey, wannah go flying?"

"It's not far. And wait. Flying? How can we do that?"

"I can fly with my flames. Hehe"

Willa did a childish sound but then got serious.

"It would be weird if people see someone flying in the middle of the night right?"

Dante looked at her with the corner of his eye. She was way too relaxed for her first job with him. Dante's jobs were harder than those of a normal Devil hunter. Dante, after all, was not a human. His partner, in that case, Willa appeared to be some kind of inhuman creature. There was a possibility that Willa a demon herself for what he knew of. He could not sense any demonic aura come out of her. The powers she had though were those of a demon. He kept trying to figure how that was possible. He did not know anyway that it was possible to happen. Nor there was a way for that to happen. He though that it was impossible to be like that. Demons those days though kept becoming stronger and stronger and even the best devil hunters could not recognize them.

Willa had started to feel a bit weird like someone was watching her. She could not tell from where. She just had that feeling. She wanted to find its source. It was too hard for her. She sighed as she looked at Dante. She noticed that he was looking at her. She did not made him know that she had realized it. She wanted to see just how much will he keep looking at her like he tried to pierce her with his eyesight. Even though she saw that Dante was the one who was looking at her she still had the same feeling.

She felt a little embarrassed having a man looking at her that way. She was becoming nervous.

"This way."

Dante mentioned as he walked into an alley taking Willa of guard. She quickly followed after him. She had to take a couple of fast steps to catch up to him. Being lost in her thoughts she had not realized his action. It was the first time that she was so lost in thoughts in a job. She thought that it was because she had Dante with her. She felt a bit more secure. She knew that he would back her down if she was in trouble. She would do the same to him although she highly doubted that someone like Dante would ever need any help regarding a job. She had started to feel herself as a weight to him since she was also wounded and she had to hold back a little to avoid bleeding.

She was normally healing fast. She was always healing faster that most humans. She didn't really know why her wound was not even healed half way until then. It was big alright but that should not have been a problem even for something like that to heal fast. She was starting to wonder if there was something wrong with her. If her powers were holding her down. If she was a 25% of a demon, as her mother had informed her. She was starting to think that, that 25% was starting to become 50% and that it was always 50% but something was preventing her from realizing it. She was shooting more and more powerful blasts of fire each of her fights and her speed had started to get greater. So were her physical strength.

She always had doubts of what her mother had told her. That she had these kind of powers because of her mother which were a half demon. But she always thought that this kind of thing was highly impossible. Even though her mother was a half-breed she Willa should not have had these powers.

Willa suddenly looked back. She had heard something moving behind them. She focused her gaze at the direction of the noise but she did not see anything additional. Nothing out of the ordinary.

"Was it my imagination?..…Whatever."

Even though it might have been her imagination the aura she felt from that whatever-it-was thing had something familiar to it….But she gave it some thought. The whatever-it-was thing's presence felt terribly familiar to her. Thought the person to whom this presence belonged to was long dead. That what that person wanted to believe anyway.

"What are you looking at? Something wrong?"

She flinched. Dante's voice came out of nowhere causing her to get surprised.

"I thought I felt something over there but no. It's not possible. This person is..is long dead…It can't be it…Maybe it was some kind of cat. Or just my imagination. I don't really care anyway."

"If you say so."

"Yeah…It was just my imagination. Must be because of the wound.."

Willa sighed.

"So where is that building anyway?"

"Over there"

Dante pointed at a building at the end of the alley way. It was an abandoned one. It did not really look like it was old but anyone could see that it was not knew either.

"This is… a mall that got closed a like five years ago"

"That's right.. Who knows why they closed it?"

"Someone said that it's shop director was deceiving his employees and they took him to a lower . But he was stealing money and goods from the shop so yeah."

"Is that right…"

"I uncovered him so yeah."

Willa spoke no more and she continued walking to that building's direction.


	3. Chapter 3

Dante recalled what Willa said "I uncovered him" He had heard about something familiar. He remembered it when will said something about him stealing. The TV had sais something about it as well. The cop that had taken the case was never mentioned but her name was. Dante did not remember it but he knew that it was not Willa. He as Tony Redgrave was asked to look up on the case but he declined since it did not involved any demons. They had called him to his shop. Who knew how they managed to get its number. Many clients had gone past Devil May Cry the time he had it open and all of them knew the number of the shop so it would not be impossible for the police to learn it. Since, Dante, to most of his clients was referring to as Tony, his alias..

Willa was looking directly at the building. She felt something painful and powerful yet very familiar. Like she knew it forever. She could not remember from who it was. This feeling was bringing her sadness yet anger. Greater than anything. She clenched her fist so she would not burst into running to the building. She has been then before but she did not feel that. It was new. That feeling was more like a presence. It was a powerful presence. It was almost unbearable.

Suddenly the female looked up at a roof top. She thought that she saw someone there. There was nothing there though. She looked at Dante who was looking at the same direction.

"You saw that too? I thought I was seeing things."

"Looks like it went in there. Let's get going"

He kept walking at the building with Willa following behind him. She had a smile on her face while looking at Dante. She had a feeling that they were going to get along together just fine. She quickened her pace to catch up to him.

"Hey...I hope I won't be a bother to you. I will do my best not to get in your way"

Dante looked at her.

"Don't worry about that. You won't."

"How do you know that?"

"Dunnoh. I just do."

Willa smiled a bit and looked at the road in front of her. The closer they were getting to the building the greater the feeling was. Willa had started to get excited. She smirked for an unknown reason. She just felt like it. She knew that whatever that thing was it would be interesting. In fact she felt like it would be more interesting than ever. It could be the opposite though as well. She just had to wait to figure it out.

They reached the entrance of the building soon enough. Both of them took out their guns. They did not know what they would come across in there. They had to be careful. There could be all sorts of demons in there. High-level demons and not some hell prides and hell sloths e.t.c. These were easy to beat. Willa never really considered them as some important demons to deal with. Sometimes she would ignore them and continue her job. She overall was a cautious person. She always was dealing with any demon she came across in all of her jobs.

"So how should we go in? The easy way? Or the hard way?"

Willa let out some moments later. She looked at Dante as soon as she finished her words. He appeared to be thinking the same thing as Willa. Break in the hard way. To make a "impressive" entrance.

Dante kicked the door open and the butted in with their guns pointing in all directions. Both of them were focused. The room was dark so it would be harder to detect any demons if there were any. Although a building such old as that one would be no surprise to be found haunted by demons. After all, it had been abandoned for more than 5 years.

After looking around waiting to spot any demon movement, they put their guns back full of disappointment. They thought that there would be at least a group of low-level demons yet, there was none to be seen anywhere. The room they were in was completely empty. It only had dust and some old boxes here and there. Sign that no living soul was in there anymore.

"Well, are you really sure that this is the place? I mean…Don't you think it's a bit TOO quiet?"

"This is the place…..With the map, the room where the bodies were is here…yet…"

"There is no blood anywhere; is that what you wanted to say?"

"Yeah"

"Heh, something's fishy here…..There is no way that Morrison lied but…There is a possibility that he gave you the wrong map…Why do you need a map anyway? Don't you know the era yourself?"

Just about when Dante wanted to reply, they heard something coming from deep inside the room. It was a small laugh. A woman. She was walking towards them. They knew it was a woman from the sound her shoes where making. They were high heels. She was moving slowly like she could not walk. Like she wanted to get in touch with them as slow as possible. They could not see how far the woman from them was.

"My, my, my. Fancy meeting you here…."

The woman spoke. An excited tone yet full of evilness and hate. Willa froze. Her eyes were wide looking at the empty space waiting to catch sight of the woman. Willa was not expecting to encounter that woman. Her mouth was also as wide as she could open it. She could not think of anything to say. She was more surprised than she ever was.

"What happened? Did someone cut of your tongue?"

Dante seeing how Willa was he couldn't help but wonder if she knew the woman who was speaking.

"Willa? Are you OK?"

Willa came back to reality and looked at Dante. She was just looking at him without doing anything. She was standing there. But eventually she turned her head back to the direction the voice was coming from. Her face became angry. Her eyes reflected so much hate she could kill. She clenched her fist as tight as she could. She was holding back herself from attacking the woman with everything she had.

"What the hell are YOU doing here? What do you want?"

"Well to speak of the truth, I don't know myself; I knew you were around here so I wanted to pay you a visit"

"A visit…Why don't you get lost and leave me alone for a start?"

The woman's figure was at last visible to the eyes of the two. She had White hair, gray eyes. She was wearing high heels; black pants a red shirt and a black jacket. She had a sword at her back.

The woman's figure was at last visible to the eyes of the two. She had White hair, grey eyes. She was wearing high heels; black pants a red shirt and a black jacket. She had a sword at her back. Threw the little moonlight that was coming it from the damaged roof was coming into the building and straight to the woman's face. She bore a smirk and her eyes were narrowed looking straight at Willa.

"Hmm~ Well, I will think about it. But I don't really guarantee it. Watching your face like that is true joy."

"Joy huh? When I smash your face to the ground you won't have that attitude any more will you?"

The woman laughed. It was as if she was saying to Willa that she was not even able to come close to her by 15m. Willa smirked. She could not wait to put her words into action but as she was now she could not perform such an action easy. Willa was sure that the other female knew about her wound. A demon like her would know something like that. A demon as powerful as her was not surprise to be informed that.

"You have a big idea of yourself, do you not?"

The female demon answered the young woman. Voice; full of irony. She did underestimate Willa. She did not know what the other female was capable of doing. She wanted to piss Willa to see what she would do. To see, if she had grown up. Apparently, they knew each other. More than anyone could imagine.

Dante was just sitting there hearing at the women talking. He knew he had no place into their conversation. He had a feeling though. He knew that the demon was not intending to leave without a fight. He could feel that she was powerful. Almost as powerful as his father was. She probably was the most powerful demon that existed at that time. He had to do something for it. He was starting to see that the woman and Sparda had some kind of connection to them. He could feel it.

"It runs in the family."

"What a stupid child you are."

"I took that from you, Aurora"

Willa charged at the demon, Aurora. He fists on flames. She punched the woman but she dodged and Willa hit the ground making a huge whole. Willa's face was full of anger and hate. The young female rose her head and looked back. Aurora was looking at her with a smile. Waiting for Willa to make her next move knowing that it would not work. She was though deceived.

Willa was suddenly in front of Aurora's face. She hit the older woman but she only managed to get her hand caught. She, though, was not taken of guard. She expected something like this would happen. Willa charged at Aurora with the other hand hitting her in the face causing her captured hand to get free so she punched the woman in the stomach sending her to a nearby wall.

When Aurora hit the wall a huge crashing sound was heard and smoke was everywhere. The room was full of dust and its walls were not as powerful as the walls of newer building so the fell with the contact they had with the female demon. The older woman hit them with so much force she could not have managed even if she lived for 100 years more than Willa.

Aurora rose as the smoke cleared only to find Willa in front of her. Willa grabbed her with a flaming hand she threw her on the opposite wall. As the demon was flying to it Willa charged a fireball on her hand and shoot it as soon as it was big enough. The timing was perfect. They blow would reach Aurora by the time she hits the wall.

Aurora though has other plans. She stopped herself from falling onto the wall with her fit, and she just hit the fireball away like it was nothing. To Aurora that fireball was as weak as a new born child. Things like that had no effect in her. It was a big surprise to her that Willa even managed to hit her once.

The demon looked at the other female's face. She saw a look full of surprise.

"Why that face? You knew that something like that is really weak against me did you not? After all I am no human. Things like this are just too boring"

Willa sighed as she stood straight and dust herself off. She put her hands on her hips and weighted herself on one foot.

"You are right. I should have expected something from you. After all...Sparda didn't just pick you out of all these demons for nothing."

"That's right...Wait how do you knew that? I never.."

"You never know who might have overheard you right? Be careful of who you trust, Aurora"

Aurora was angry at Willa. She was wondering how she could have known something like that; the time when Sparda picked her to be his Demon follower was 2000 years ago. Willa then was not even born. The only logical explanation was that another demon should have told Willa. A demon; that wanted to get revenge, on Aurora. It was most likely dead by then.

"You were always getting on my nerves. Grow up a little"

"It's not my fault. You are just getting older."

Aurora sighed. She could not believe that Willa was acting like a little kid. It was obvious that Willa wanted to piss Aurora of. Aurora though knew Willa more than enough to see that coming. And Willa knew that.

Aurora smiled after that. She looked at Dante and then back at Willa.

"It's time for me to go. Have fun."

"Wait! I'm not finished with you yet!"

No answer was received. Willa clicked her tongue in annoyance. Aurora was too far to listen to Willa's words. Even if she wasn't she still would not reply to the younger woman. Willa had an angry aura around her. Dante could feel it. It was not human he was certain. He could see Willa's angry face. He knew that if she could she would have already taken down the whole building.

"Damn it! Why does it always turn out like this? Damn it…"

Willa was clenching her fist. Her breathing soon turned into being fast. She closed her eyes. She now was certain that she was not human. She was more that sure that her mother was a full breed demon. And she was a half breed. The female let out a deep sigh. Her face returned to normal as if nothing happened. Willa was after all a grown woman. She could not and did not want to let anger take over her. Now that she knew she had demon blood and more powerful than she though it was she had to keep calm and no lose control. She did not know what she was able to do is she did. She only knew that she was a fire demon.

Both Willa and Dante started feeling a weird presence. Something was closing up. Was it a demon, or just something else? They had to wait to find out. They got sure soon that it was a demon. That presence was changing places rapidly and fast. They could not keep up with it.

A loud noise was herd from underground and both of them looked at it. Soon enough a trap door opened from under Willa and she fell in. She did not have time to react. Even if she had, she could not use her flames to go off of the ground. Dante tried to catch her but even he, wasn't fast enough.

Everything went darker that it already was for Willa's side. She fell into something quite soft but dusty which made her cough slightly. She light her hand with flame to see what was going on. She was in room that appeared to be a basement. Maybe it was an underground warehouse for keeping cool drinks. It was cold and Willa could feel it clearly. She looked up to where she fell. There was no opening visible to go through.

She suddenly started hearing loud thugs from above. She figured that Dante was fighting something. She started to look around for a door or something that would lead her outside.


	4. Chapter 4

Willa let the flame on her hand go down. It would be troublesome for her to keep it on all the time. It would drain her energy and if that happened she would not be able to get outside. She had things to do and she had to do them fast. She did not want to rely on other people to help her. She did not want to make herself look weak. But, as she was now she had to let some people do that. She had to recover fast. She knew she was being targeted by many and she could not afford to be in a bad shape.

Willa could hardly see a thing. It made her curse the fact that she could not keep her flames active for long. She made herself glow with flames lighting up the whole room. She was gazing at all sides of it trying to find a door she could use to precede. It took her some timed before she laid her eyes onto a big iron door which was in front of her. She assumed that it would be locked since the building was like a ghost house.

The females walked at the door and punched it with all her strength. "Heh, As expected. It's locked. Well then.. No problem" She said to herself as she took some steps back putting the flam around her body off and lighting her fist with it. She runs to the door making a powerful punch. The only thing that came from it was the sound of something hitting the door. The door was left unmoving. "I have seen this from somewhere" The door looked like something familiar to her. She was sure that she had never been there before sine this room was only open to staff members.

Suddenly it came to her. "That's just like a video game I was playing" Willa looked around to find something like a lever to be used to open the door. She came upon a sharp edge onto the wall. It looked like it could be pulled off to reveal something beneath. Willa walked at it and tried to pull it only for her hands to get scrunched. "Shit…..What the?!" She mouthed as she saw the wound healing themselves in a blink of an eye. "That what having demon blood is I guess..." She sighed as she said that and kicked the edge off.

Something looked like it could fit in there in a form of a stick. It was like that edge was to protect it. "Like a case or something, huh?" Looking around she spotted a bit statue holding an iron spear. She walked to it and tried pulling the spear of. Seeing that it was not coming of she broke the hangs of the statue and then removed the remains of the hands before placing the spear to that "case". A clicking sound was heard as the door got opened. Willa put her flames off and begun walking.

Passing that was easier than she thought it would be. And it was really weird that something like that was in there for the door to be opened. She guessed that there was another hidden entrance there but she had no time to search for it.

Dante on the other hand was indeed fighting a demon. It was small in size yet it had the speed of light. Dante could hardly keep up with it. It was too fast for his eyes and even if he used the devil trigger he would not be able to beat it. It was moving around the whole room standing at nowhere only when it needed to attack. He had started to get annoying as he was hearing the demons laughs as he was not able to shoot it with his guns. He would eventually take it down but he was sure he would need time. Using Rebellion was not a good idea since he only needed it in close combat. "Seriously…" Dante said as he sighed deeply. The demon laughed yet again. "You won't be able to catch me" Dante took out Cerberus and started swinging it. The demon went to lunch an attack and just then Dante caught it with Cerberus' chain. "Sweet dreams" He said as he used Ebony to kill the demon, but just about then smoke filled the room. When the smoke cleared the demon was no longer to be found but Dante knew that he had missed it.

He sighed as he started feeling annoyed. It was the first time that he had lost a demon. He thought that if will was with him they might have taken care of it with her flames. He smirked at he proceeded threw the door that was in front of him. His main goal at the time was to find Willa's whereabouts. After all, they were supposed to take care of the demon together.

Willa on the other hand was running though along a huge tunnel like hallway. When she opened that door she got kind of shocked to see the length of it. She had never imagined that something like this existed in that building. It was huge on the surface and it had underground warehouses but still she never knew anything about that place even though she looked all over it at the time when she was responsible for its case. In fact, she had never come across the room which made her feel like she missed some kind of evidence but as the lawyer said everything had been found out by her and the responsible for everything had gone to prison.

Sighing Willa punched the wall with force. A huge thud was heard as the wall collapsed, taking the woman of guard. She saw that the wall was very thin. Even a normal human would be able to break through there. "So that's how it is? It seems like I can break my way through… hmmm" Willa passed through the opening she had just made with caution. Once she stepped foot through it the lights opened right away. She assumed that they were opening with movement but not seeing any lights up to that point was really weird…She begun to think that they planned that place to become something else other than what it previously was. She was ready to burn the place down with no hesitation if it was to stop any demon activity that was there.

Willa had made a slight progress. But what she wanted was to go up. Yet all the walking she did was heading straight. Now ,that the hall was illuminated she should see that some stairs were going down. She looked up but saw nothing. In fact the hall was getting lower and lower. "I hope there is something that goes up or I will smash these walls down 'till I go up." She even though she hated it walked down the stairs. She was going down with no stopping. It was deep and it was becoming colder and colder each second. Finally he reached the bottom. The place was still illuminated and a door was opposite her. Opening it she went through it.

There was a room in there. A big one at that. It was died in blue and green. It had the symbols of wind and water on the ceiling. There were two chairs throne like opposite the door that Willa had entered. It had lights on the ceiling as well as some holes that were going up. Willa wanting to go through them made some steps forward but she soon came to a halt. She begun smelling blood. The scent was so strong that it made will block her nose with her hands. She scanned the place and found a really huge pool of blood and on it middle were bodies of dead men. The woman's eyes widen as she saw the sight. She was sure that these were the men that they were supposed to search for.

She walked toward them and looked all over them passing through the pool of blood. "How the hell did something like that happen." She did not remember if Dante had told her the details about the job. She was wondering how they found all of them so deep into the building and how they even come to the conclusion that they were to be found there. "A demon must have helped them in some way. There is simply no way that anyone could think of searching in here…" Willa averted her gaze from them and begun to walk below a hole that was in the ceiling.

As she was about to put her flames on to lunch herself she leaned back swiftly as a blade passed right above her head. Returning to her original position she looked back at where the blade flew but saw nothing.

"Hmmm, Hey sis did you think that she would be able to dodge it?"

"no, not at all"

"That woman told us to eliminate her. Shall we do it? She did not sound very promising"

"She wasn't. But you can't oppose her."

"Yes, you're right. After all she is more powerful than us both."

Voiced of two females were heard in the air. Willa could hear but not see. She was looking throughout the whole room to spot them but she still saw nothing. She looked above at the light that were still being there silently unlighted. She kept looking there when suddenly the light got lighted, with the light hitting Willa straight into the eyes. She covered them immediately. "Damn" She barked as she stepped several steps back due the brightness of the light.

She did not expect that it would be that bright so deep underground. It was nearly impossible to bring electricity as deep as she was at the moment and even if that was done the light would not be that strong. Willa was not very experience at electrical stuff but she knew at least that. There would need too thin wires to pass through all those walls and through the ground so they could prevent the whole building from fully collapsing. The building was not that old but they should be careful still. It took years to finish and it would be a shame if it collapsed after so much work that was made to build it.

"Ah~ we are terribly sorry about that~" A voice was heard again as two forms of female demons appeared before Willa.

Willa brushed her eyes with her hands before opening and gazing infont of her seeing the two demons.

One had long white hair with her bangs covering her eyes and was wearing fine attire consisted of a long freely dark green skirt with a corset top of same color. She had two horns on the side of her head. The other one was wearing the same clothing died in blue with purple hair. She also had horns on her head..

The purple haired had a poker face while the other one was wearing a cheeky smile on. Willa was wondering how the white haired should be able to look at her with all this hair in front of her eyes. She assumed that the white haired demon was hyper like and a lot younger than its companion.

The white haired gave a loud laugh as the other one remained silent. Willa noticed that around the white hair one was wind flowing while the purple haired had drops of water around her. "Well you finally are able to see us. How are your eyes?" The white haired let out as Willa rolled her eyes refusing to answer. "Come on~ Don't be shy~ Answer us~" Willa rolled her eyes once again. She had a feeling that the demon in front of her should be troublesome. "My name is Kaze, and that one is Mizu" Mizu and Kaze. The Japanese meaning of Water and Wind. "Hoh….You two have Japanese names don't you?" The white haired, Kaze, smiled seeing that Willa knew their names,

"So you too are the elemental demons as how they call them huh? What do you do exactly and how many are there of you?"

"Yes we are. And unlike your rudeness of not answering us I will answer you. We don't really do anything. We are demons that control over a specific element and out names are based on the element we control. And there are 4 of us."

"You tell me that you two control water and wind huh? And there are other two with the lightning and fire… This should be interesting"\

"Sister….Talking was not our goal with this woman."

The purple haires, Mizu, said suddenly making Kaze look at her flinching. "You are right. Talking in not an option here…Well then…Let's begin!"

The white haired said as she took out a white dagger and pointed at Willa. Swinging it she let of a huge blast of wind. It was at a really high speed that if anyone got touched by it would be immediately cut into shreds. Willa smirked as what she expected to happen was coming right at her. She pointed her palm at the wind and shoot a fire blast at it. The two blows clashed and an even huge fire blast appeared. With a wave of her hand Willa changed its direction and at that moment the blast was going straight back at Kaze. It took her by surprise as she panicked. She was weak against fire and if she got into a long encounter with fire she would get destroyed.

The blast never reached its destination as the other demon took out her black dagger and shoot a water blast at the fiery blow outing it out. Willa knew that she had to take care of the water demon first but since it had the opposite element that her it would be hard. _*Damn it. I don't have any close combat weapons with me other than my guns. Long ranged weapons don't work on those elemental demons. I need something sharp…* Willa_ sighed as she changed her self at the water demon. She jumped lunching a punch with Mizu blacked. The purple haired swung her weapon towards Willa who took out her guns blocking it and shooting at the ceiling with them both. She jumped at the spot she shot as a hole appeared sucking Willa in.

The two demons wondered where she could have gone. They kept looking around when suddenly Willa appeared out of nowhere punching the water demon into the face sending her to the opposite wall causing her to hit her head. Kaze shoot another wind blast at Willa but as before Willa just shoot some fire at it and the blast hit the demon. Its skin got burned as she let out a loud cry falling onto the ground holding her face. Willa run at the purple haired demon and was about to grab its dagger when she was pulled by something from behind and got shoved straight into a wall.

It was Kaze's work. She had made two lances on wind and had grabbed Willa. Kaze could move Willa by will at that time. Mizu accompanied Kaze soon enough. "Don't think of us as being that weak" Willa laughed at the white haired comments "You two are the weakest of your kind. You sisters were even more powerful that you are now. I remember myself being hit multiple times by them but you two are slower and weaker. I don't think you are weak but comparing to them you are" Willa laughed once again as flames surrounded her body and burned the laces going up to the demon. Those laces were like they were made by petrol easy to get burnet and start a fire. The laces exploded before reaching the demon. Willa swiftly moved to Kaze using the smoke that had appeared because of the explosion.

Willa hit Kaze with force and as the demon was shot behind Willa found the opportunity to grab Kaze's dagger and slash Mizu who had hurried to help her sister.

Kaze crushed on the wall while Mizu was left down bleeding. Willa kneeled down herself still holding the dagger feeling dull pain coming from her wound. She felt liquid running down to her side and she assumed that the wound was bleeding once again.

Kaze made an attempt to stand up but she came face to face with her dagger witch Willa had thrown piercing the demons head and going through the wall. Mizu attempted to stand up herself but will shot her with her gun causing her to fall back down again.

"You…you are not human are you?" Mizu asked making Willa laugh. "Ain't it obvious? I managed to beat both of you and you can easily take me down thanks on your ability to control water. You two are good but I am better."

"You are…I never expected you to be that strong. That woman never told us you were not human. Nor did she tell us you were that strong."

"That woman?" Willa wondered at Kaze who was still standing stabbed on the wall. "Aurora." Willa's anger got reflected onto her face once again. "Well…Since you beat us.."

"We will accompany you on whatever you are doing from now on."

"That's right. We will help you whenever you need us and we will guide you outside."

"Is that so?" Willa replied to them as both of them returned to their dagger forms and fell on the ground. Willa picked both of them up and put them on each of her sides attached to her belt. She looked around a bit before running and jumping up a hole which was on the ceiling. She used her flames to move even more up.

When she reached the end of the hole she found herself into a room witch had office stuff on it. A desk and a chairs with various files full of papers. She sat on the chair that was on the desk and looked through the papers a while. She noticed that the papers were full of the money the president was stealing. She began feeling that she missed something on that case too but as she looked a bit closer she saw that the date the files were created was about a week ago. It made her wonder who was still coming into this place even though there was nothing left to do there.

She let it slide and stood up leaving the files onto the desk and exited the room. The job was done and Willa had taken care of it. She was both annoyed and happy at the same time. She obtained two devil's arms but she did the job on her own when she was supposed to do it with Dante.

Putting her hands into her pockets she sighed as she continued making her way outside. She began having a weird feeling. Like something was closing into her. She took her gun out but did not stop walking. She was ready to shoot whoever came close to her intending to fight her.

She saw something like a flash light pass with great speed in front of her. She knew that it was a demon right away. She turned around and saw a small demon. It was really short it looked like a clown. "A hell…uh…what the hell is that called again…" She began saying as she was staring at the demon. She had fought one before and it took her a great deal of time too and a lot of use of her flaming powers to kill it.

The small demon laughed as it began charging at Willa who lights her hands with her flames ready to punch it. Just about then thou the demon jumped above Willa and begun running to the direction she was previously going. Willa quickly followed after it using her flames.

As they were running they came across a door which the demon broke and passed through it. Willa saw a figure of a man at the other side of the door and came to realize that it was Dante. She came at a stop after passing the door. "Hey..Took you long enough" Willa begun saying as she was searching for the demon that was no longer visible into her eyes. "Hey… Even I can't do everything at once." He responded to her as he noticed that she had two new weapons with her. "Those are devil's arms right?" Willa looked at him and nodded "They are. I got them a while ago. I found the place where the bodies where found. Weirdly enough he bodies were still there. The place stinks of blood. They were weaker than I thought they would be. Female demons always are weaker…" Dante got a bit of amused. She was faster than him at that "well but for now. We should deal with this thing…I will try something…" Willa added as she took hold of her new weapons. She closed her eyes focusing. The daggers were light with a green and blue color. She started swinging those blades shooting blasts and destroying walls around the room. "Well this isn't half bad…" She looked above instantly and saw that the demon she was searching for was there. She hit the blades together creating a huge cyclone. The demon sadly avoided it.

"Looks like this will be troublesome"

"You tell me."


	5. Chapter 5

"Dante, we have to make it attack us. There is a cool down before his next attack but attacking that time is pointless. We have to attack while it gets ready to attack."

"Yeah."

"Let's kick its ass!" Willa said as she took out her guns. She began shooting with one gun. The demon kept avoiding her shots. Willa kept on clicking her tongue getting annoyed at it. "You little…Looks like this one is not as inexperienced as the last one. Damn it." She shoots at the demon again and did the same with the other gun at the direction it went to. Dante was doing the same thing but with no effect, like her.

The demon halted his movements as it opened its mouth with a shining blast appearing. "Dante! Now!"

"Got it"

Dante said as he picked up Willa. "What the hell?!" He laughed "Be prepared!" He said as he threw Willa at the demon. It had no time to stop its attack and Willa cut its head out with one of her daggers. She landed at the opposite wall making a small hole.

Willa jumped back at the ground. "Are you freaking serious! What the hell was going on into your head?!" She shouted at him as she dusted herself off and walked at him grabbing him by his clothes. "If you do that again I will seriously kill you!" She clicked her tongue as she crossed her hands in front of her chest.

"I think, that ought to do it. You think we're done?"

"Seems like it. There are no demons left in here."

"I see" Willa replied to Dante as she let out a deep sigh and looked around the room. "Let's go back, shall we?" Dante said receiving a nod from the woman who began walking at the direction of the door. Dante looked at her back and made his gaze down to her body and stopped at her butt making a small whistle as he crossed his hands in front of his chest and smirked a little. Willa heard him and looked back at him glaring at him probably knowing what he was whistling on about. "Seriously. Come on hurry up. I'm getting hungry. My treat…" Willa said getting a nod from him approving her suggestion.

They made the way out of the building and searched for a place to get inside to eat. The sky was clear with the stars shining brightly on it. The moon too was shining at its fullest making a very romantic atmosphere. The night brought memories to Willa she wanted to forget. It was like the night she lastly was with, Eva. Even though it was slightly raining at that time the scenery at that time was pretty similar to that night. Willa came to a halt looking up at the sky. Her red eyes reflected a slight bit of sadness. She sighed as she continued walking seeing Dante being some meters in front of her, looking back waiting. "Sorry for the delay. Just thought of something." The woman said as Dante shrugged and kept walking with the woman behind him.

…..

The party walked back to Devil May Cry with not saying anything at all. The silence was not really awkward as Dante saw Willa having a small smile onto her face. He thought that it was because of what she had thought, about a while earlier. There was something about that woman that felt really familiar with him. It was not like he had met her any time before, but he just felt like that. There was something in her aura that was known to him. He wondered if he would ever come to know what that thing was.

Willa on the other hand was pretty happy about the fact that she had obtained her first devil's arms. Even though she was not really familiar with the daggers, she could manage them. It was proof of the demon blood she had in her.

Dante had really something that was drawing her in. That feeling was really strong. She could not understand fully what it was but she was sure that she had felt it with someone else before, and that, that someone is now dead.

"You know, this place is really fun" Willa begun saying as she put her hands on the back of her head joining them. "Huh?" Dante replied to her not really understanding what she was talking about. "I mean, this era has a lot of demon activity. Was it always like that?" Willa asked softly as she kept on walking along with the male next to her. "It has been like that a couple of years ago, it had calmed down until recently." Willa looked up at the male. It was the first time she realized that he was taller than her. About a head. Even with the heels Willa was wearing, he still was taller than her. She pouted cutely as she recalled that. "What is it?" Dante's voice was heard as he gazed back at the woman. "I am thinking that I am really short" Dante tilted his head to the side not understanding what she meant yet again. Dante looked at Willa from head to toe. He snickered a little seeing that she was indeed short but not that much as how she made it sound "Not all of us are tall you know, and you are a woman so…but still you can't really be called short…"

"I hate being short…"

"How old are you again?" Willa kept looking at him with her face getting an irritated tone. "I told you already, I am 24…" Dante smiled a little. "Yup, you are short" Dante said trying to mock her. Willa's eyes went wide with anger as she started to lose her grip. "Shut the hell up!" Willa face heated up as Dante begun laughing a little making it feel worse for the woman. Willa smacked him in the head a little as she advanced in front of him. Her action made the male laugh more to it. "You actually acted a little cute there. Didn't know, that you had it in you" Saying that Dante laughed even more seeing Willa look at him with the corner of her eye. "If you want to eat, you should stop now, or I'm going to get my own food and not give you any"

The two did not say anything more as they walked quietly back to Dante's workplace. This is so irritating; I have never been that embarrassed in my life. That guy…Damn it! Willa thought to herself as she crossed her hands in front of her chest. Even though it was not her thing to show other emotion other than being excited about killing demons, with him; she felt really familiar like she could be her true self, a self that she had locked down once she started her career as a devil huntress.

Suddenly she felt a hand onto her head. Looking up, the woman saw that it was Dante's hand who was smiling at her. "Don't let it get to you. Shorter people have their own gifts too" Willa ignored him as she shoved his hand away. However a little smile escaped her lips when her face could not be seen by the male. She was not sure of what he meant by she let it slide.

…..

On the other hand on Devil May Cry there were two people in there. Two women at that. One had long blond hair, wearing black tight clothing and the other had black hair wearing purple shorts, red boots and a white shirt carrying a huge weapon onto her back. The black haired woman had a scar on her face as her eyes were a different color. "Where could he be?" The black haired woman begun saying as she seated herself on one of the couches. "Beats me" The other woman said as she shrugged and made her way around the building. "He is normally here while we come." The black haired said receiving a nod from the blond.

"He might be busy with his work."

"Or he wants to avoid me. He owns me a lot of money still."

"Don't be that mean to him, you know how he is."

The black haired sighed not having anything to say to the blond as she was right. "He better pay me back or else –"

"Will you shut up already? I thought that you would not talk more after that"

"Well your expressions are funny"

"Funny you say?!" A voice of a man and an angry woman was heard from the outside. The two females in the building looked at each other not recognizing the female's voice. "He was with a woman after all" The blond said jokingly as she shook her head in disappointment. The black haired sighed herself.

The door opened revealing a face of an angry woman and a smiling face of a man with white hair. Willa walked a little further into the building as she saw the two women. She froze at the sight not knowing either of them but as she saw the blond more clearly she remembered something. "You are…" Willa began saying pointing at the woman. "huh? Have I seen you from somewhere?" The blond replied as the women made their way closer to each other. "Aren't you the shorty from that shop?" Shorty?! She too?!

"What the –? Still mad about the fact that I got these boots?" Willa said as she put her hands onto her hips. "Not really, your presence just irritates me"

"Look who's talking! The Miss I-am-too-stupid-to-cover-my-chest"

"At least I got nothing to hide" The blond says as she straightened herself more. "You little…" Willa said as her hands went on flames. It's not as I don't have as big as you! I just choose to have it hidden. The blond wore her black sun glassed getting surrounded by a yellow aura "Wanna go shorty?" The blond said smirking at the woman. "Damn it!"

Willa did not like that woman from the first moment she met her. She, upon seeing that she looked exactly like Eva she got surprised but she knew perfectly well that is was not her, as she did not have the same aura Eva had. But there was a time when they faugh together against a demon so they kind of became friends but they did not really like each other much.

"Wow,wow, girls, calm down. You are going to mess up my shop you know. This is not a place to fight" Dante said as he walked in between the women. "I don't know what happened to you two, but you should get along, right?" He added still being between the women. Willa drew back not having any mood to fight and being slightly tired from before. "Whatever…" The blond removed her sunglasses as she crossed her hands. "Well, we meet again don't we?" A 'hmph' left Willa lips as she crossed her hands as well. "Maybe we should try to get along right?" The other woman added looking at Willa who shrugged. "Do you know each other?" The black haired woman spoke as she closed up to them. "Not really, there was a conflict between us but we can manage" The black haired sighed as she haired that. "Let me introduce you to each other." Dante said wearing that smile of his. "The blond here is Trish" Saying that, Trish gave a light nod as she looked at Willa " And the other one, is Lady" Lady, walked at Willa and pointed her hand out "And girls, this is Willa, my current partner" Willa looked swiftly at Dante after hearing him speaking, ignoring lady's hand.

"I am your what? Wait, I am only staying here because of that damn wound. I never agreed on becoming your partner you know." Willa spoke as she looked at Dante. "Come on, don't act like that. We already finished a job together" Willa sighed. "That was only because I wanted to pass the time, plus, I did most of the job so it doesn't count. Anyway, Nice to meet you guys" Saying that the red eyed woman walked and sat on the couches putting a leg above the other. She relaxed herself and closed her eyes.

"What brings you two here?" Dante said as he walked to his desk and sat on his chair.

"We met up outside of this place" Lady talked with her usual tone.

"Well, There is something weird going on around here" Trish said as she seated herself on Dante's desk. "Weird?" Dante questioned as he looked at the blond. "More demon activity. It appears that someone is calling them from the demon world." The blond woman looked at Willa. "I think I heard her name being called by one of them."

Willa hearing that she opened her eyes.

"There was this woman, that was ordering them and kept saying 'find Willa and kill her' or something like that." Ending her words Trish shrugged. "Well, we never managed to attack her." Lady says as she fixed the weapon she had in her back. "She was always gone by the time we attacked. We met her a little ago; before coming here." Lady added.

Willa laughed as she heard what Lady said. Willa straightened herself before speaking. "That woman had white hair and a weird aura around her right?" Willa asked them taking nods. "I know her. More than you think I do. And yes. She does target me. I have been her target for many years. The demons she sends after me are too weak. I don't know why she doesn't have the guts to come face me herself. Maybe because her powers are sealed" Willa said as she stood up and headed to the rest. She stood still opposite Dante

"Sealed? What do you mean…" Lady asked looking at Willa.

"This woman was Sparda's demon follower. You know him, don't you?" They both nodded in surprise. They had never heard that Sparda had a demon follower. They thought that all his followers were human. "Her powers are almost as his but thanks to the prince of Darkness…What was his name again? Ah..Mundus, her powers were sealed into a little music box that I have. I believe that is the reason she targets me and also because she wants to kill me."

"Mundus? How the-"Willa heard that coming from Lady, thing that made her chuckle. "They apparently had teamed up to kill someone but I don't know who. Their plan succeeded it seems but then Mundus betrayed that woman and sealed her powers. Like what he did with me. You see…That woman is named Aurora and she is in fact my mother. I am like him you know" Willa said pointing at Dante with her head "But I can't use my powers due to that… I can draw out a little though" Saying that Willa light her hand with flames. "Other than then there are more demons like that too, huh" Lady said as she kept looking at Willa.

None of the women though that there were any other demons like Dante and Vergil. They had not met other ones before to believe it. But after all, there are a lot of things in the world that one does not know about.

"Well~ looks like we found a new ally" Trish said as she walked to Willa. "Well, let's try getting along, right, Will. I can call you that, right?" Willa nodded as Trish spoke. "You can count me in. I also want to take care of her. She has hurt me a lot. Both mentally and physically and-…Talk about timing" The rest put on wondering faces as they heard Willa say something that was not into the subject. Willa looked at the door.

The door opened and a green haired woman walked in with brown clothing and Japanese sword attached to her back. "Sis..." She began walking "She had made her move it…appears…" The woman that had just walked in paused as she saw the rest of the women. Willa walked at her. "I know that. I encountered her a little ago. She appears to be building an army…Or something. Don't you think, Elora?" Elora shrugged. "I can never predict what she is thinking. We lost that ability long ago." Elora said as she crossed her hands. "Well, I appreciate that you told me it. I didn't think you would." Willa said as she smiled at the woman. "Well, we both want to get rid of her, so why not" Willa patted the other's head as she heard her talk. "You do have a soft side in you after all. Don't let it go" With that Elora hit Willa hand away. "Don't treat me like a kid…Anyway. I just came to tell you that and…Do you have that on you, still?" Elora asked as she looked at her sister. Willa put on a serious face as she nodded. "Then don't lose it. It will be worse than hell if you do." Willa laughed a little.

"I know. We can't afford to. Plus this might also be the key to unlock my powers."

"I don't know about that. But you still haven't managed to break the seal…What a pain. I am able to use my powers freely, you know.…"

"I do know" Willa shrugged. "But she didn't seal yours…Ah whatever, let's not talk about that…And you too, be careful" Willa added as Elora walked outside of the building and disappeared.

Willa walked back at the rest and she gave them a smile. "Well, you can count her in too" The rest looked at each other and shrugged. "She is my younger sister, Elora. She despises demons as much as we do." Trish kind of gave out a half smile as she sat on the desk again. "The more the better, don't they say?" The blond says as she looked at Willa who smirked followed by a sigh from Lady.

"It is rather easy to spot her. She favors abandoned places. But that is not the only way you can draw her in. She always seems to be around cases with many murdered people or abnormal activities. And me being here, I can be bait so it will be half easy."

"Well, I have to go. I got jobs to do. Unlike you." Lady said as she left the building with not saying a word. Trish shrugged and begun walking out. She came to a halt some steps later. "Oh, and you don't seem that annoying on the other hand. Maybe we can get along" Willa laughed at Trish's words. "I hope so." Trish left a 'hmph' as she exited the building.

"They don't really pay much attention to you, do they." Willa told Dante as she crossed her hands. Dante shrugged and out his legs onto the desk and his hands at the back of his head. "You know. I will really laugh if you fall down from there. Maybe I should dry to make you fall. Don't you think?" Saying that, Willa smirked as she walked behind Dante.

As she was about to kick the chair Dante grabbed her and pulled her, causing her to sit onto his lap with her legs spread on each of his sides. Willa took some seconds to realize what was happening. As she came too, she noticed that other that her sitting like she was, that the male's hands were on her hips. Willa had her hands onto his shoulders out of reflexes. She looked at him with a blushing, yet angry face. "What the hell" Willa said calmly as she looked at him who had a grin on his face. "Well, I just felt like doing it." He said like nothing had happened. "You little per-"Willa could not finish her words as the phone run. Dante removed his hands from her hips as he leaned down getting the phone. Willa's head went at the bottom of his neck. She could smell his scent but she could not have an opinion if she liked it or not due to her being embarrassed.

"Devil May-…"Dante answered the phone with his usual tone but his words were cut as he heard the other line. It was saying something about an attack that would happen somewhere near his office. And the voice he heard was one of a woman's and familiar one at that too.

Willa heard it too and her eyes went wide. The voice was her mother's. She had planned another attack as Willa was sure of it.


	6. Chapter 6

Dante closed the phone right after. He had assumed that he had nothing else to hear. He knew that it was pointless to hear more anyway. As he had said before, things were more loud recently. The day he found Willa was a really busy day for him. Dante had already killed a huge number of demons before reaching that woman, who was indeed messing with his job, as he found a demon who Dante was supposed to take care of, getting killed with Willa's guns. He had seen that she was in trouble but he saw that she could handle herself so he just stayed there to observe her.

Dante had mainly that into his mind but he caught sight of a Hell Vanguard and a couple of Hell Sloths along with some Hell Lusts heading to an alleyway near where he was so he went there. Curiosity was dwelling in him to see what that woman was capable of as not many women he knew of were like that, so he finished his job quickly. Dante had realized upon getting sight of what that woman was doing that she was not just a normal human as her speed was greater than the average human's.

Since Dante saved her he had really taken the fact, into his mind, that Willa should join him and become his partner thing she did as she woke up. Think the woman did after a lot of thought since she had no intention of working with anyone as she was previously a lone wolf targeting nothing but her mother.

"That was my mother wasn't she?" Willa said looking up at Dante after parting from his neck still sitting on him though. Dante nodded "She said something about an attack..." Willa sighed as she heard him speak of that. "WE shouldn't get that in mind really...It is probably a trap...Plus...how did she find this number anyway..." Dante shrugged before speaking. "Who knows, she searched...everyone can find phone numbers like that" Dante said making the woman do a face palm into her mind. "Oh really? I thought that they knew it by heart by the time the number was created" Willa answered him sarcastically. Dante snickered a little at that while Willa made a face palm again.

"Hey, I think, I have to get off now...ya know..." Dante slightly put on a smirk as he tried to joke. "Why, don't you like this?" The male said with his usual tone still wearing that light smirk. Willa blushed for an instant as she kind of froze. They were into an awkward position after all. The female kept looking at him deep into his gray eyes. Dante's smirk grew a little wider as he put a hand onto her chin and begun closing into her. Willa narrowed her eyes and gave him a punch on the head causing the male to let go of her. Willa tool hold of the collar of his coat and glared at him "If you do something like that ever again, I will hit you somewhere else, and you don't want it do you?" Willa said no more as she pushed Dante back to his chair and got off.

Dante closed the phone right after. He had assumed that he had nothing else to hear. He knew that it was pointless to hear more anyway. As he had said before, things were louder recently. The day he found Willa was a really busy day for him. Dante had already killed a huge number of demons before reaching that woman, who was indeed messing with his job, as he found a demon who Dante was supposed to take care of, getting killed with Willa's guns. He had seen that she was in trouble but he saw that she could handle herself so he just stayed there to observe her.

Dante had mainly that into his mind but he caught sight of a Hell Vanguard and a couple of Hell Sloths along with some Hell Lusts heading to an alleyway near where he was so he went there. Curiosity was dwelling in him to see what that woman was capable of as not many women he knew of were like that, so he finished his job quickly. Dante had realized upon getting sight of what that woman was doing that she was not just a normal human as her speed was greater than the average human's.

Since Dante saved her he had really taken the fact, into his mind, that Willa should join him and become his partner thing she did as she woke up. Think the woman did after a lot of thought since she had no intention of working with anyone as she was previously a lone wolf targeting nothing but her mother.

"That was my mother wasn't she?" Willa said looking up at Dante after parting from his neck still sitting on him though. Dante nodded "She said something about an attack..." Willa sighed as she heard him speak of that. "We shouldn't get that in mind really...It is probably a trap...Plus...how did she find this number anyway..." Dante shrugged before speaking. "Who knows, she searched...everyone can find phone numbers like that" Dante said making the woman do a face palm into her mind. "Oh really? I thought that they knew it by heart by the time the number was created" Willa answered him sarcastically. Dante snickered a little at that while Willa made a face palm again.

"Hey, I think, I have to get off now...ya know..." Dante slightly put on a smirk as he tried to joke. "Why, don't you like this?" The male said with his usual tone still wearing that light smirk. Willa blushed for an instant as she kind of froze. They were into an awkward position after all. The female kept looking at him deep into his gray eyes. Dante's smirk grew a little wider as he put a hand onto her chin and begun closing into her. Willa narrowed her eyes and gave him a punch on the head causing the male to let go of her. Willa took hold of the collar of his coat and glared at him "If you do something like that ever again, I will hit you somewhere else, and you don't want it do you?" Willa said no more as she pushed Dante back to his chair and got off. She, next dusted herself of hearing Dante snickering a little. She had started to get a little irritated by all that snickering of his. Sighing a little she walked and sat onto one of the couches putting a leg above the other.

"Shouldn't we go and check that out?" Dante questioned as he relaxed on his chair. "…" Willa stayed silent for a little while not really being in the mood to leave the place. "Tomorrow…Plus we will be wasting out time…She is a terrible liar…It is a waste of time…"Saying that Willa sighed. "It will be fun" Dante said making the girl look at him with a face like she could not get any bored with her eyes as narrowed as they could get. As she was about to speak her stomach growled deeply. A blush appeared into her face as she saw Dante smirk. "I-I will order something…" The female said as she stood up swiftly and took hold of the phone.

"Order pizza…"

"Pizza? There are a lot of foods tastier and ya want pizza? Well, I can't say anything since this is your phone."

"You don't like it?"

"The pizza? I do… I am just fonder of meat…" Willa sighed as she got ready to dial the number. "Oh and as I said, it's on me ok?" Dante nodded… "Hey, dial the number of where you order…" Willa said as she thought it would be better for him to pick the place that would bring them food.

As they were ordering, Dante told Willa to tell them not to put olives in it. She agreed since she did not really like it at all. It was not that she would not eat it but she preferred not to. Willa ordered two pizzas and two bottle of wine from another shop which she called after placing her order.

After Willa put the phone down she sighed deeply and wore an annoying expression. The one to whom she spoke while ordering pizza had gotten into her nerves as he could not listen well to what the female was saying causing her to shout most of the time. "Does this happen ALL the time?" Willa questioned looking at the desk. "Not really?" The male answered and Willa looked at him followed by a sigh. "Oh god…Why me?" She began complaining as she crossed her hands standing straight up.

"You need to chill a bit you know"

"That's what I was supposed to be doing but no. My mother has appeared yet again. I am with this wound which is annoying the hell out of me and I DON'T have my car…This is not chilling at all."

"Car? You got a car?" Dante asked having a really wondering expression onto his face. He was wondering what kind of car she had. Willa looked at Dante and wore a slight smirk. "You will see it and I think you are going to like it. It is getting fixed at the moment. The engine failed" Willa said that as she laughed lightly. "What did you do to it?" Dante asked her as he tiled his head to the side scratching his neck a little. "You have herd of those car races right? And the car that almost got crushed but made it to an end and just then the engine broke?" Dante nodded. "I saw that, the police almost caught all those guys" Willa laughed. "It was really scary I tell you." Dante looked at Willa swiftly. "Don't tell me it was you.." Willa gave Dante a cheeky smile as she nodded.

"I know how to drive right?"

"You sure do. That was some crazy driving there…But wait. That happened like two weeks ago."

"I know. My car is being fixed since then. It IS sports car after all. And I told the mechanic to apply Nitro too. I'll give you a ride when it gets done." Saying that Willa stretched herself as she looked at Dante with a smile. "But it will have to wait…There is a new race coming up in three days so I got to go there first. "

Dante was kind of amazed by what he was hearing at the moment. Willa was the first woman he had ever seen drive and she DID has some amazing skills. She came first to most of her races and weirdly enough those races were kind of illegal but none of the racers was ever caught after it. Rumors were going around about someone from the police racing too, but it was more than a lie than something true. After all, it was just a simple rumor.

Dante had decided at that moment that he would go and watch that race if he did not have anything else to do. He was almost sure that he would, since he did not really took up any jobs recently and the job they had just returned from was the only one he had gone under after some weeks.

Is some minutes both the food and the drinks have come and like always with olives in it causing Willa ta have a good laugh as she saw Dante's reaction. The female drunk her drink in no time having Dante to look at her weirdly for drinking something like that really fast and not getting drunk at all. Willa told him that she had drunk a lot of sake before and that is nothing compared to what she was drinking at that moment. Both of them finished their foods fast and Willa cleaned after it. Next she relaxed on the couch after removing her boots.

It was real late but none of the two seemed to want to sleep. It is not that they were not tired; they simply did not want to sleep. "Hey, shall I open the TV?" Willa pointed out while she was lying onto the couch having her hands as a pillow. Dante was sitting simply like always on his chair having his legs on the desk crossed. "There won't be anything interesting at that time…" Dante replied to the woman as she took the controller and turned on the TV.

It was as Dante had said. Nothing interesting was on at that time. Just some documentary and some soap operas, thing that was boring to both of them. "This is….interesting…" Willa said sarcastically as she sighed deeply. Dante snickered a little at that. "This is not a laughing matter ya know. Why don't ya just sleep" Willa added looking at Dante. "I don't want to" He said as he took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"It looks like you are about to though"

"I won't sleep..."

"Whatever." Willa said closing the TV and relaxing onto the couch again. She put a hand under her clothes and brushed her hand lightly over her wound. She flinched a little as she felt a slight shot of pain through her body. "Damn it" Cursing lightly she pressed her hand onto the wound. Luckily it had not opened making the female smile a little. Next Willa touched the whole place of the wound to see how big it was. Realizing that it had gotten slightly smaller made her feel kind of weird. It was supposed to have healed by that time. Some seconds later she came to a conclusion that it was because her powers were still sealed.

Being extremely bored she closed her eyes and without wanting fell asleep. There was a dream she saw. It was kind of weird to her as it seems almost real. She was in a, white scenery with fire all over it but the fire could not burn her. Willa could touch it freely and feel the hotness of it but she could not feel pain. It was the first time that she had seen something like this. It was as if she had entered a room which was only meant for her. Willa felt it from the bottom of her heart that the room was meant for her. The flames had a weird form like there was a person. And it was indeed a person as Willa could hear someone talking to her. The voice was not familiar at all and she would know if it was not from the dream of hers. However she could not understand what it was saying completely. But she managed to pick up something like "The key is with her". Willa did not understand what it meant. The key to what? And who was that "her" the person in the dream spoke of.

And just like that, her eyes shot open. She found herself still on the couch covered in a blanket and a faint sound of the television was coming through her ears. She sat up slowly and looked around the room. She spotted a little blond girl that was cleaning around the house. The little girl looked at Willa instantly as the female rubbed her eyes lightly to clear her vision. "Willa! You are finally awake!" Patty shouted as she kept on cleaning

"Patty? What are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious? I am cleaning" The younger girl said with a cheerful tone. Willa looked around and realized that Dante was missing. "Where is that guy?" Willa questioned as she let out a huge lasting yawn. "Dante? Ah, he just went into the bathroom" Willa sighed as she out a leg above the other. "Whatever"

It was awfully quiet at that time. Willa felt extremely sleepy still. That dream was still in her head refusing to let go. She tried to understand its meaning but she still was not about to understand a thing. Her real job was much harder than that but she had no lead to it, so she could not do something. Willa needed more information at that, in order to understand it completely.

A key and a woman…The key….what can it be? This was most likely not a dream. I felt the heat against my palm. Willa thought as she brought her hand infant of her face and looked at its palm. And who was that guy who was talking to me? There is no way that someone was talking at me while I was asleep…My head is all fuzzy… Thinking more to it but still, without coming into a conclusion she sighed even deeper. Her face baring a really focused look like she was trying to think of something, thing she was doing indeed.

"Willa, are you ok?" Suddenly Patty appeared before Willa making the woman flinch "What the hell! Don't jump on me like that…" Will semi-shouts as she had gotten aback by the girl's action. Willa was spacing out an awful lot since the time she woke up into Devil May Cry. The woman though, the reason behind that was that she did not fell in danger and even though that she had just met Dante she never saw him as a threat as he had saved her. Even though she had demon blood in her she could still die as she was a demon too. But how, it was probably unknown. She could still die by the loss of blood since her wound is healing five times slower that Dante's and maybe even slower.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think I would surprise you"

"It's my fault for spacing out, so don't sweat it…" Willa said smiling lightly at the younger girl in front of her. "Ok~" Patty said happily as she skipped away and continued her cleaning. She would be a really nice girl to make family with…I wonder who will be the lucky guy…I probably won't be here to see that happen though…Willa though as she smiled to herself leaving out a small chuckle also.

The female let out a big yawn as she stretched herself. She stood up and let out another big yawn. What's wrong with me today, I am spacing out too much and I am yawning like hell…Whatever Not paying some mind to it Willa walked at Dante's desk and sat on his chair. "This is rather comfortable" Saying she stood straight and looked at the framed picture Dante had on his desk. Her face wore a sad expression, followed by her closing her eyes. If only I stayed with her…then maybe this all wouldn't have happened. I know it's not my fault it did but still, I can't help but feel bad about it…Eva…I hope at least you didn't suffer…I would rather have you as my mother…even though you weren't my real one.. Thinking another Willa sighed yet again, and opened her eyes. She caught sight of Dante's phone and she decided to pick it up in order to call the mechanic to tell her how the car was going. After all Willa was paying him a great deal of money.

Willa dialed the number and after some seconds the mechanic picked it up. Willa asked him about her car, as she had thought of doing before calling the person.

She was kind of in a hurry to get it ready as she had to get present in a race soon. It was obvious how much time had passed since Dante had informed her about how much time she was unconscious and she was able to calculate what time and day it was. The older female was glad she did not miss that race as; those races were part of her main supply of money other than her job. She was taking part in them, no matter if they were illegal or not. Willa, after all; liked racing and she was indeed good at it. The female was winning into all of them as she wanted to take the money they were offering. There were none too few times she would come second or third.

After talking with the car mechanic, he told Willa that the car was ready and that she could come to pick it up whenever she wanted. That gave Willa a feeling of excitement and slight happiness as that car was all she had to travel other than going by foot or using her flames, things she did not really want to do.

Just when Willa closed the phone, Dante walked out of the bathroom wearing his dark red pants; along, with a black belt. His top was bare and he was wiping his hair with a towel. Willa looked at him and a slight blush appeared onto her face. He was more masculine than she though he was. The woman though quickly averted her eyes and put a leg above the other as she rested her head onto her elbow, on the desk, leaving out another big sigh. Next, Willa moved her gaze to Patty, who was cleaning happily still. A smile appeared onto Willa's face as she thought that it would be nice if she (Willa) would even have a daughter like her.


End file.
